Soviet Ronalds Unchained: The Movie II
Soviet Ronalds Unchained: The Movie II is the sequel to Soviet Ronalds Unchained: The Movie. The premise is that the Soviet Ronalds must prepare for their ultimate stand against Tirek, who's back for revenge. It was released during the summer. Plot One day, Ronald McDonald is preping for a swell time with his friends. No one has been trying to attack Ronald McDonald Hell this week, and it's been pretty easy. He soon goes to get his friends. little does he know an evil threat is looming..... Meanwhile, in the pits of Tartarus, Tirek is groveling after his humiliating defeat at the hands of the Soviet Ronalds. He devises a plan to get revenge on them by stealing all their powers and conquer RMDH once and for all! He then begins to sets his plan in motion. Back in RMDH, Ronald and the gang prepare to have a picnic when suddenly they hear a disturbance. Thinking that it's Colonel Sanders, they go to check it out. They soon find that Tirek, in his frail form, on the scene. Wario and Donkey Kong jump into action, but Tirek soon sucks away all their power. Wario and DK's strength gives him enough power to start causing havoc. Ronald and friends try to stop him, but are soon overwhelmed. Not even Knifehead, Leatherback, and Otachi are a match for him. Soon, Tirek states his authority, and the Soviet Ronalds are forced to leave RMDH. They take refuge on Yoshi's Island, where Yoshi attempts to help them out. In the now Tirek-controlled RMDH, Sweetie Belle wakes up from a nap to find out that the place seems abandoned. She then writes a letter to Princess Celestia to tell what has happened. Tirek overhears this, and heads to Equestria to get the Princess and hold her hostage in RMDH! This is the next phase of his revenge plan; to lure the rest of the Soviet Ronalds so he can defeat them. After kidnapping Celestia, Tirek soon catches Sweetie Belle. On Yoshi's Island, Ronald recieves a letter from Tirek, demanding that he and the rest of the Soviet Ronalds return to RMDH and surrender, or he'll kill the Princess and Sweetie Belle. Seeing how deep the threat is, Ronald gathers the gang and heads back home. Yoshi offers to join them, but Ronald doesn't want the same fate to happen to Yoshi and his home. The gang soon arrives in RMDH, where Tirek steals all the powers of the Soviet Ronalds except Ronald and Twilight Sparkle. Ronald and Twilight try to devise a plan to stop Tirek, and pepare to take RMDH back. Since Tirek didn't take their powers, Ronald and Twilight stage a counter-attack on him. Enraged, he duels the 2 in an epic brawl that nearly destroys RMDH. Twilight is soon overpowerd, leaving Ronald to face Tirek alone. The 2 soon fight each other, but Tirek is too strong. He then steals all of Ronald's power and becomes nearly invincible. Nearly. Tirek is upset to find out that Ronald's power is too INSANE to comprehend (just like his dreams) and soon, all of that power is used against Tirek, who then explodes into fire. Now back in his original weakened state, Ronald soon sends him back to Tartarus for good. Soon, everyone gets their powers back, and they all feel great now. Ronald then frees the Princess and Sweetie Belle, and asks if they are okay. They reply that they are fine, but Sweetie Belle is still a little shook up. They all soon decide that they will take it easy today, and rest up after an epic battle against a nefarious villain. THE END! Characters *Ronald McDonald: the INSANE clown leader of the Soviet Ronalds. *King Dedede: the fat penguin king of Dreamland and Soviet Ronalds 2nd in command. *Grimace: the sentient purple testicle and Ronald's best friend. *Wario: the morbidly obese burger lover. *Donkey Kong: the banana loving ape and good friend of Wario. *Mario Head: the crazy floating plumber head. *Shy Guy: the mysterious mask wearing creature. *Metal Mario: the chromatic version of Mario. *Tails: an alcoholic fox with a Jewish heritage. *Twilight Sparkle: a bright unicorn who enjoys reading. *Pinkie Pie: the fun loving party pony. *Sweetie Belle: the adorable unicorn filly and youngest Soviet Ronalds member. *Knifehead: the terrifying Kaiju. *Otachi: the swift Kaiju. *Leatherback: the bulky powerhouse Kaiju. *Predaking: the fierce Predacon leader. *Yoshi: an upbeat dinosaur and the leader of the Soviet Yoshis. *Drew Pickles: a very swell man and the commander of the Barney Bunch. *Princess Celestia: the mighty ruler of Equestria and Ronald's crush. *Tirek: an evil centaur and the main antagonist. He invades Ronald McDonald Hell to get revenge on the Soviet Ronalds. Category:Movies Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Insanity